


When You Fall

by Restoring_Nova



Series: Haikyuu! Oneshots and Headcanons [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Y/n) Reader - Freeform, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Gender-neutral Reader, One Shot, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restoring_Nova/pseuds/Restoring_Nova
Summary: You and Bokuto have an one-on-one talk.I don't have a summary for this hehe sorry.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Series: Haikyuu! Oneshots and Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159769
Kudos: 8





	When You Fall

Even though you both claimed to just being really close friends everyone knew that you liked each other. It was painfully obvious whenever he made a point and instantly looked your way for your praise, or whenever you cheered on the team, you would keep your eyes on him. In all honesty, you knew you liked him and you knew he liked you back. He, on the other hand, didn’t realize he liked you until a certain conversation with his buddy Akaashi.

“I can’t believe we lost,” he groaned, “I felt like our school’s cheer squad wasn’t loud enough… I couldn’t hype myself up enough. I can’t believe that (Y/n) couldn’t cheer today.” Bokuto whined to his friend.

“Yeah, a shame. Who would have thought that they would catch a fever today of all days. We’ll win the next tournament for sure and you can peek at (Y/n) every time you score a point,” Akaashi replied casually.

“Wait a minute…” Bokuto slowly said while processing what his friend just said, “What are you talking about?” He asked cluelessly, after failing to understand what was said to him.

“Nothing, you just like them and you depend on them a lot,” Akaashi stated blankly and patiently waited for him to respond. Instead, Bokuto just stood there with his jaw wide open in shock at this new revelation. _Oh no, I have said too much_ , Akaashi genuinely thought he broke him, “You good?”

“What do I do?” Was the only thing Bokuto said in response to that question.

A week has passed since that conversation and now he thought that it was his darkest secret. In fact, he thought that every little thing he did might reveal this so-called secret of his so he was very cautious of what he did. At least, he thought he was being subtle enough. Sitting next to you during lunch? Nope, right in front of you so can “discreetly” look at your face. Complimenting your hair by saying it looked nice? Nope, by saying it looked _stylish_. Carrying your bag for you because he thought it was hurting your shoulders? Nope, he would nervously chuckle, claiming that he just wanted to lift something similar to weights. The poor guy genuinely thought he was being subtle about his crush on you, but everyone in your inner circle knew.

Oftentimes, you teased him. You tried to get a confession out of him multiple times, but after every attempt, he would just stand there with a red hot face while contemplating on what to do. Believe it or not, despite his many attractive features, he has never been in a relationship before. His mind has been solely devoted on the idea of volleyball for so many years that he often forgot every other aspect in his life. Now that he is in his final year, he is trying harder in his studies, friendships, and, of course, trying to pursue a relationship with you, even if he continues to hopelessly negate his infatuation with you.

“That buffoon doesn’t know what he is doing. I would normally say, ‘you are going to have to make the first move’,but I feel like that might damage his pride,” Akaashi said as you both waited for Bokuto to come out the boy’s bathroom, “because he keeps telling me how excited he is to tell you one of these days.”

“Do I just wait then?” You asked helplessly.

Akaashi’s eyes suddenly lit up and you get excited by the look on his face. “Hold on. I have an idea. Stay here,” he announced with determination… And proceeded to enter the boy’s bathroom. 

Muffled voices could be heard from inside and Bokuto’s voice was much louder than Akaashi’s, but even so, it was difficult to differentiate what he was saying. You tried to listen in by pressing your ear against the door, but quickly separated yourself after receiving strange looks from some students walking by. Deciding it was better to just trust Akaashi, you stood by the door for about a minute until he came out, “Is there a park in your neighborhood?”

“Yes” You blurted out. At this point, you are putting all your trust on your junior and, honestly, he probably knew what he was doing.

“Ask him to walk you home and make sure stop by the park,” he said quickly, “oh, and lie to him saying that I have a lot of work to do tonight. Bye!” He jogged off leaving you in the hallway as you waited for Bokuto as he took his sweet, sweet time in the bathroom.

“Hey, Hey, _Hey_!” Exclaimed a smug-looking Bokuto, swinging the bathroom door open. However, when he finally noticed that Akaashi was gone, confusion was written all over his face.

“He had a lot of work to do tonight,” you said quickly, “Do you mind walking me home today?”

“Yeah!” he said enthusiastically, “I mean! Yeah, I can walk you home, not yeah I mind.” A shift in his demeanor was apparent. Whether it was something Akaashi said to him, or feeling good after breaking that long overdue seal, you were happy seeing him confident again.As you walked together out of the school, he held the door for you, “I can carry your bag if you want,” he stated nervously. You smiled while handing him your bag.

During the walk, he had ask you about your plans after high school. You told him how you aren’t entirely sure as to which university you would like to attend or what you want to major in, but you definitely want to continue cheerleading beyond high school and hopefully beyond university. “You are amazing, you know that? I mean, just _how_ do you do those flips! You’ll definitely make it far!” He said with the biggest smile on his face.

“Nah, you’re going to make it farther. I mean you’re the star of the show and while I’m suppose to be cheering for the whole team, I can’t help but cheer for you specifically,” you giggled, but then realized that his face was a light pink. Changing the subject, you asked, “Anyway, what do _you_ plan to do?”

“I’m going to continue volleyball,” the biggest grin was plastered over his face, “and I’m going to compete in the Olympics! So you better continue cheerleading because I rely on you the most!” It was now your turn to become a blushing mess, because, _wow_ , you were not expecting that from him. Suddenly he ran up ahead and you realized that you already arrived to your neighborhood, “Hey, Hey Hey! Remember this? Wow this place looks as nice as it was 10 years ago!” He stared at the park with admiration, “Woooow… Remember when you went flying off of the slide?” You refused to answer that question, but your face was enough of an answer. “And remember what I said afterwards?” While he was smiling wildly, you tried to keep your poker face on, but you ended up giggling instead. “‘You gotta teach me how to do that!’”

“Bokuto, I remember crying and scraping my knee, and you were, like, ‘How did you fly so _farrrr_ ,’” you deepened your voice to imitate him, but ended up giggling instead.

“Go at it again… I’ll catch you this time,” his tone completely changed to a more serious one, “Like, I don’t think I can catch you in midair and hold you by one leg like the cheer squad, but I think I can stop you from flying off of the end of a slide,” he had a confident smile on his face. It’s not like you refused to go down a slide after that fiasco, but you were always careful to make sure to hit the ground the moment you reach the end. You decided to go along with him, though. As you climbed up the slide, he waited for you with a grin on his face while crouched down at the end. As you sat down at the top, he looked into your eyes and opened him arms, “You don’t have to be scared!” He has done some of the dumbest things a human could ever do, but this is definitely on the top of that list. You both started to laugh as you slid down. When you reached the bottom, he caught you and you both fell on the ground. The both of you remained in each others arms for a few minutes trying to calm yourselves down from your laughing fit. Surprisingly, Bokuto was the first to calm down. He looked at you and softly moved your hair out of your face, “Your hair looks nice today…”

“It doesn’t look _stylish_?” You teased him and he just laughed. Slowly he inched his face closer to yours and pressed his lips against yours. You melt into each other, savoring every moment. He held your face in his right hand and held on to your waist with his left arm. His lips kept colliding into yours while the rest of his body was pulling you close. You, on the other hand, simply kept your arms wrapped around him while kissing him back. The two of you were at it for a while until both separated to catch some air. “You didn’t answer my question,” you steadied your breath while a smirk adorned your face.

“Your hair always looks _stylish_ ,” Bokuto replied, “but you just look _amazing_.” He let out that last part as if he has been holding it in all day. “I… like you. I _really_ like you…” He said softly.

“I like you, too,” you reciprocated, “and thanks for catching me.” You couldn’t help but laugh when you said that.

You were actually worried that you said something wrong because he contemplated what you said and took a few seconds to respond, “Well, you always managed to catch me whenever I fall. I just had to do the same.” You stood there dumbfounded, unsure what he meant. He noticed your confusion and clarified what he meant, “Last week, I realized how much I depended on you. At first, I thought I depended on your cheering, but the more I thought about it, the more I recognize how important you are to me. I mean, hey! You are one of my best friends and I feel like I don’t tell you that enough.”

After he had said those words, you laughed and pulled him in for a hug. A comfortable silence reigned in what felt like an embrace that could last for hours. Once pulled apart, you looked into his eyes and realized that no matter what happens, you have each other to ensure that neither finds themself falling, metaphorically and literally.

Extra!

As you stood by the door to your house you turned around and asked him, “Bokuto, what did Akaashi say to you in the bathroom?”

“Oh! He just told me that I could do it.Also, I gotta thank Akaashi because, damn, is he good at pep talks!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Haikyuu Fanfic and I honestly had a lot of fun writing this. I will do more one-shots and even headcanons in the near future, so if you like this then stay tuned! Also, if you have any suggestions on which characters I should write about, feel free to comment and I'll do my best to do so! Thank you so much for reading and I hope to see you again! :)
> 
> Follow me on my new Tumblr and Twitter! Here I post updates on my works and I occasionally post art!  
> Tumblr: restoring-nova  
> Twitter: Restoring_Nova


End file.
